Known in the prior art are chewing gum packets comprising a paperboard box containing the chewing gum and a pack of paper pieces used to dispose of the chewing gum properly after use. When the chewing gum has been used, the user opens the packet, takes out the group of paper pieces, removes one from the group and wraps the used chewing gum in it and then puts the rest of the paper pieces back into the packet.
This leads to problems of hygiene because the paper pieces come into direct contact with the chewing gum and are put back into the box with the hands after wrapping up the gum that has just been chewed. Also known are chewing gum packets consisting of a plastic box where the group of paper pieces is kept in a pocket on the outside of the box, closed by a separate lid.
Although this solution overcomes the above mentioned problems, its production costs and environmental impact are extremely high.